


Widowmaker's Defeat

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: When Lena is injured in one of their battles, Amelie has a strange moment of compassion and takes her to her small Talon family, where infighting in the group makes the hero's future uncertain. Meanwhile, the infamous Windowmaker is finally starting to feel something once again - but for just the wrong person.





	1. Chapter 1

SOME QUICK NOTES BEFORE THE STORY!  
\- I obviously ship Widowmaker and Tracer. I know this is still a controversial ship in the Overwatch community so leave now if you have a problem.  
\- There will be references to a relationship between Soldier 76 and Reaper. Again, leave if this makes you uncomfortable.  
\- I will also allude to the relationship between McCree and Hanzo. I doubt anyone will really care since this is the largest ship, but I thought I'd throw it out there.  
\- MISTAKES I AM COOL WITH YOU CORRECTING ME ON:  
1\. Overwatch timeline stuff. I am new to the fandom (joined around September of 2017 which is five months prior to the date I am writing this) and have only just begun to research the actual stories of Overwatch. I really don't want to get anything wrong...!  
2\. Any of my foreign language translations. I will be including French (because of Widowmaker) and Spanish (because of Sombra) in this book. The latter language is my second language and so I feel comfortable writing in it. The former language...let's just say my knowledge of it comes from "Hamilton."

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my first Overwatch fanfiction!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> araña=spider [SPANISH]  
> papi=daddy [SPANISH]  
> Jesus Christe=Jesus Christ [SPANISH]  
> chicas=girls [SPANISH]  
> fantastique=fantastic [FRENCH]

Widowmaker hadn't thought her bullet had hit Tracer - the woman moved too goddamned fast for the assassin to retain her usual pinpoint accuracy - but the hero let out a scream and fell to her knees.

The shriek pierced Amelie's heart. It was so pained - so panicked -

And then Tracer disappeared.

Amelie stared at the patch of rooftop where her opponent had collapsed before she heard Sombra's offhanded voice in her earpiece. "The gunshots stopped. Who's dead, /araña/?"

"I'm not sure," Amelie replied slowly.

"What?"

"Tracer just disappeared. I think I hit her but I don't know," Amelie explained impatiently.

"Wait, disappeared? Like...?"

"She blinked out of existence," Amelie ground out. 

She sucked in a slight breath as Tracer suddenly reappeared in front of her, curled in her former position. She seemed.../fuzzy/ around the edges, and as the assassin watched, the woman flickered in and out of reality.

"She's back now. Something's wrong with her."

"What are you waiting for, Amelie, a written invitation? Shoot her!"

Amelie reached up one slender, deliberate finger and turned off the earpiece. She slung her rifle onto her back and knelt, sliding her arms carefully underneath Tracer. The sensation of the woman being there before rapidly disappearing was unnerving, but as Amelie straightened, the small hero nestled in her arms, she thought she saw the reason why it was happening at all - the strange, glowing object in Tracer's chest was chipped. It must have been hit by the bullet, as it was now flickering wildly.

She remembered Reaper attempting to explain this device to her once, but she hadn't had the patience to listen to him fully. She only hoped he would have the patience to give her another explanation when she got back to base.

If he didn't immediately blow her brains out for wasting time on this stupid girl.

Hugging Tracer to her chest, Amelie pulled out her grappling hook and grappled away, over the rooftops and back to her temporary home.  
*  
"Oh, dear Lord," Moira muttered deliberately as soon as Amelie walked in the first office of their repurposed warehouse. The scientist had been reclining on the couch, reading a novel that was as thick as it was outdated, and was alone in the post-office living room.

"I thought we could use her for blackmail," Amelie explained calmly, having fully regained her emotional composure. It had been a long time since she had felt as much as she had on the rooftop with Tracer after shooting her, and expected it would be a long time before such a thing happened again.

"What the hell's wrong with her?"

"I shot her chest piece. She can't seem to stay in this reality."

"Is she dying?"

"How should I know?"

Moira put down her book and trotted over to the pair. "What good will she be to us if she dies?" she asked Amelie icily. "You're supposed to be the rational one around here - besides me, of course."

"Fix her, then," Amelie snapped, dumping Tracer unceremoniously into Moira's arms. Moira scoffed and prodded at the flickering circle embedded in Tracer's chest.

"I've never seen this type of technology before. I might need Sombra for this."

"Great," Amelie muttered sarcastically, feeling a flash of irritation. It was one of the few emotions that remained in her chilled brain, and she seemed to feel it whenever she had a conversation with this insufferable woman. Or anyone, for that matter. Humans were quite annoying.

"Well, well, well," she heard a drawled voice say, coming from the office that the owner of the voice had claimed as her bedroom/"lair." "Something tells me /papi's/ not going to be very happy about this."

"/Please/ don't call Gabe that," Amelie growled as Sombra entered the room. The arrogant girl strode over to Moira and leaned down to peer closely at Tracer.

Amelie shoved her brutally aside with her shoulder as she took Tracer back from Moira. Both women looked at her, surprised, as she hugged the hero protectively to her chest. "Take me to your lab," she ordered Moira, already feeling uncharacteristic embarrassment beginning to rise. "We have to fix her before she flickers out for good."  
*  
"This is not exactly how I anticipated spending my Saturday," Moira repeated as she handed Sombra a tool and leaned against the wall again, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Amelie, who was standing on the opposite side of the operating table.

"How exactly were you going to spend it?" Sombra butted in. "Wild partying?" She grinned slyly at Amelie, who just stared at her coldly. "/Jesus Christe,/ you /chichas/ need to lighten up. Learn to laugh or something."

Both of her companions remained silent.

"She's flickering less," Amelie noted after Sombra had gotten her derisive snort out of the way.

"Yeah, your girlfriend's gonna live," Sombra replied dryly, intently focused on her work.

"We are not girlfriends," Amelie corrected her contemptuously.

"Oh my god! It was a joke!" Sombra exploded, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. "I'm going to go /insane./ When do Gabe and Akande get home?"

"I would hardly call this place 'home,' but they should be here within the hour," Moira replied.

"/Fantastique,/" Amelie murmured sarcastically, turning away from the operating table. She had to figure out a more airtight story for why she had decided to bring Tracer here instead of shooting her without hesitation, especially since she had obviously been rendered so weak.

Things would work themselves out, though. She was Gabe's second favorite.

Doomfist - the person she was currently competing with for first place - was the wild card in this particular game, however. If he sided with Gabe, it was all over. They would kill Tracer, or let the strange thing in her chest finish its work.

Amelie didn't know why she so strongly wished to prevent this from happening, but the fact remained that she did, and so she was going to do what she wanted to the best of her abilities.

"Just work faster," she ordered her two companions, and left the room to await the returning pair.


End file.
